This planning grant is designed to develop methodology to increase knowledge regarding the etiology of diabetes mellitus (DM) in the elderly minority individual and to serve as an initial data base for planning future studies of DM in minorities. The elderly of East Harlem are an ethnically mixed population (45% non-Hispanic Blacks, 35% Hispanics primarily of Puerto Rican and Carribean origin, and 18% non-Hispanic Whites). With these diverse elderly groups we would like to work out an approach to compare and contrast physiologic, anthropomorphic, nutritional and other behavioral factors in individuals with differing genetic and environmental risk factors for the development of DM. The developed protocol would serve as the basis for determining the relative importance of risk factors in the glucose intolerance of specific minority groups as well as of aging in general, and will allow us to identify and develop specific interventions aimed at decreasing the increased risk for the development of DM in minorities. Our specific aims for this planning grant are: 1) To work out a method to recruit Black, White and Hispanic individuals over 65 years of age with a diagnosis of DM who are free living within our local community. 2) To assess identified historical, nutritional, anthropomorphic and biochemical risk factors for the development of DM in a limited sub- population of elderly individuals in an attempt to identify potential ethnic differences. 3) To modify and evaluate the National Cancer Institute's Health Habits and History Questionnaire as a tool to obtain data on racial differences in behaviors and food intake that may influence the development of glucose intolerance and help structure an approach to dietary intervention based on ethnic preferences. 4) To analyze the preliminary data with particular emphasis on power analysis to determine where significant differences may be likely and future efforts should be directed.